Polyvinyl-chloride (PVC) pipe, once cut, often contains a ragged edge that requires beveling prior to its insertion into a pipe fitting. If so, it is desirable to bevel the cut end of the pipe to insure a secure joint in the pipe fitting subsequent to a cementation of a PVC pipe into an end fitting. A smooth surface on the cut end of the PVC pipe is preferred for proper joinder of PVC pipes and for preventing leakage of any liquids that pass through the pipes.
Very often, an accepted method of preparing and beveling the PVC pipe is to use sandpaper, a knife or file. However, these methods are at best clumsy and difficult to implement. Furthermore, these methods do not preclude the possibility of uneven beveling. The present invention provides a quick method of beveling PVC pipe that requires very little effort. The present invention insures a secure joint when the PVC pipe is placed and cemented into assorted plastic fittings. The invention may be used under ordinary water pressure systems.
The Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,794 and Harbaugh U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,330 show hand operated cutting tools that rotate about a cylindrical object. Smith discloses a tool for shaping either end of a candle or an object made of similar material into a uniform, generally symmetrical shape. On one side of the upper conical portion of the Smith device is mounted a cutting blade which may be easily detachable by removal of a single screw or may be molded integrally with the top portion of the shell. Harbaugh shows a coin wrapper cutting tool for cutting the crumpled end portions of wrappers of packaged rolls of coins.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide economical, quick and easily used means for deburring and chamfering PVC pipe.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for evenly beveling PVC pipe.
A further object of the invention is to provide means for accurately deburring PVC pipe so as to insure a secure joint when the PVC pipe is placed and cemented in a plastic fitting.
Moreover, it is an object of the invention to provide means for accurately deburring PVC so as to insure a leak-free PVC pipe joint.
In keeping with an aspect of the invention, these and other objects are accomplished by a tool having a bore which fits over the end of a pipe. A cutting blade extends diagonally across the bore, the cutting blade having a profile which is complementary to the contour which is desired for the end of the pipe. The end of a pipe is fitted into the bore and against the cutting blade. Then, the device is rotated until the profile on the cutting blade shapes the end of the pipe into the desired contour.